What are your favorite Nickelodeon episodes?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Rugrats Doug Rocko's Modern Life Hey Arnold! Oh Yeah! Cartoons ChalkZone All Grown Up! Catscratch Wayside Random! Cartoons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sanjay and Craig: *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Doug Bags a Neematoad (1991) *Tommy's First Birthday (1991) *Doug Can't Dance/Doug Gets Busted (1991) *Barbeque Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup (1991) *Doug's Dog's Date/Doug's Big Nose (1991) *At the Movies/Slumber Party (1991) *Doug Takes a Hike/Doug Rocks (1991) *Baby Commercial/Little Dude (1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball Tommy (1991) *Doug's Cool Shoes/Doug to the Rescue (1991) *Candy Bar Creepshow/Monster in the Garage (1991) *Doug Gets His Ears Lowered/Doug on the Wild Side (1991) *Doug's Big Catch/Doug Needs Money (1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (1991) *Doug's Runaway Journal/Doug's Doodle (1991) *Doug's Cooking/Doug Loses Dale (1991) *Doug is Quilman/Doug Out in the Left Field (1991) *Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma (1991) *Doug's Fair Lady/Doug Says Goodbye (1991) *Real or Robots?/Special Delivery (1992) *Weaning Tommy/Incident in Aisle Seven (1992) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (1992) *Fluffy vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (1992) *Graham Canyon/Stu-Maker's Elves (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (1992) *Doug Takes the Case/Doug's Secret Song (1992) *Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last (1992) *Doug's Got No Gift/Doug vs. the Klotzoid Zombies (1992) *The Big House/The Shot (1992) *Doug's Secret Admirer/Doug's on TV (1992) *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland (1992) *Doug's Dinner Date/Doug Meets Fentruck (1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (1992) *Doug Battles the Rulemeister/Doug's a Genius (1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (1992) *Doug Saves Roger/Doug's Big News (1992) *The Bank Trick/Let There Be Light (1992) *Doug's a Big Fat Liar/Doug Wears Tights (1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (1992) *Doug's Derby Dilemma/Doug on His Own (1992) *No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Babies (1992) *Trash-O-Madness (1992) *Doug on the Trail/Doug Meets RoboBone (1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Fued (1992) *Doug's Hot Ticket/Doug's Dental Disaster (1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (1992) *Doug's on Stage/Doug's Worst Nightmare (1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (1992) *Doug Pumps Up/Doug Goes to Hollywood (1992) *A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do (1992) *Doug's Lost Weekend/Doug's Lucky Hat (1992) *The Santa Experience (1992) *Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat (1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (1992) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent (1993) *Meet the Carmichaels/The Box (1993) *Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (1993) *Doug's Fat Cat/Doug and Patti P.I. (1993) *Feeding Hubert/My Friend Barney (1993) *The Slide/The Big Flush (1993) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (1993) *Doug's Servitude/Doug Rocks the House (1993) *Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic (1993) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica (1993) *Tooth or Dare/Party Animals (1993) *No Pain No Gain/Who Gives a Buck? (1993) *Leap Frogs/Bedfellows (1993) *Jet Scream/Dirty Dog (1993) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twin's Pique (1993) *Keeping Up With the Bigheads/Skid Marks (1993) *Chuckie's First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica (1993) *Power Trip/To Heck and Back (1993) *The Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis (1993) *The Good the Bad and the Wallaby/Trash-O-Madness (1993) *Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo (1993) *Circus Angelica/The Stork (1993) *A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic/Canned (1993) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Friend (1993) *Carnival Knowledge/Sand in the Navel (1993) *When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg (1993) *Cabin Fever/Rinse and Spit (1993) *The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles (1993) *Rocko's Happy Sack/Flu-in-U-Enza (1993) *Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job (1993) *Who's for Dinner?/Love Spanked (1993) *Give and Take/Gold Rush (1993) *Clean Loving/Unbalanced Load (1993) *Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend (1993) *The Blizzard (1993) *Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday (1993) *Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple (1994) *Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club (1994) *Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie's Rich (1994) *Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life (1994) *In the Dreamtime (1994) *Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away (1994) *The Alien/Mr. Clean (1994) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies (1994) *New Kid in Town (1994) *Kid TV/The Sky is Falling (1994) *I Remember Melville/No More Cookies (1994) *Cradle Attraction/Moving Away (1994) *I Have No Son (1994) *Pipe Dreams/Tickled Pinky (1994) *The Lounge Singer/She's the Toad (1994) *Down the Hatch/Road Rash (1994) *Boob Tubed/Commuted Sentence (1994) *Rocko's Modern Christmas (1994) *Hut Sut Raw/Kiss Me I'm Foreign (1994) *Cruising (1995) *Born to Spawn/Uniform Behavior (1995) *Hair Licked/Gutter Balls (1995) *Junk Junkies/Day of the Flecko (1995) *Snowballs (1995) *Short Story/Eyes Capades (1995) *A Rugrats Passover (1995) *Bye Bye Birdie/Belch of Destiny (1995) *The Emporer's New Joe/Schnit-Heads (1995) *Sugar Frosted Frights/Ed is Dead (1995) *Fish and Chumps/Camera Shy (1995) *Nothing to Sneeze At/Old Fogey Foggy (1995) *Manic Mechanic/Rocko's Happy Vermin (1995) *I See London I See France/The Fat Lands (1995) *Fortune Cookie/Dear John (1995) *Speaking Terms/Tooth and Nail (1995) *Wacky Delly (1996) *The Big Question/The Big Answer (1996) *An Elk for Heffer/Scrubbing Down Under (1996) *Zanzibar/Fatal Contraption (1996) *With Friends Like These/Sailing the Seven Zzz's (1996) *Pranksters/From Here to Maternity (1996) *Ed Good Rocko Bad (1996) *Wimp on the Barby/Yarnbenders (1996) *Mama's Boy/Feisty Geist (1996) *S.W.A.K. (1996) *Closet Clown/Seat to Stardom (1996) *The High Five of Doom/Fly Burgers (1996) *Heff in a Handbasket/Wallaby on Wheels (1996) *Dumbells/Rug Birds (1996) *Hypno-Puppy Luv/Driving Mrs. Wolfe (1996) *Put to Pasture/Fulture Schlock (1996) *Turkey Time/Floundering Fathers (1996) *A Rugrats Chanukah (1996) *Mother's Day (1997) *A Rugrats Vacation (1997) *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops (1997) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica (1997) *America's Wackiest Home Videos/The 'Lympics (1997) *The Carwash/Heat Wave (1997) *Faire Play/The Smell of Success (1997) *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica (1997) *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck (1997) *Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair (1997) *Send in the Clouds/In the Naval (1997) *The Mattress/Looking for Jack (1997) *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall (1997) *Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow (1997) *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner (1997) *Angelica Nose Best/Pirate Light (1997) *Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck (1997) *Hiccups/Autumn Leaves (1997) *The Word of the Day/Jonathan Babysits (1997) *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace (1997) *ChalkZone (1998) *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Troubles (1998) *The First Cut/Chuckie Grows (1998) *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day (1998) *Fugitive Tommy/Visting Aunt Miriam (1998) *Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa (1998) *Journey to the Center of the Basement/A Very McNulty Birthday (1998) *The Family Tree (1998) *The Amazing River (1998) *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life (1998) *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin (1998) *Raising Dil/No Naps (1998) *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu (1998) *Submarine/Chuckie's a Lefty (1998) *Baking Dil/Hair! (1998) *Zoo Story/I Do (1999) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again (1999) *Rudy's Date (1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet (1999) *Opposities Attract/The Art Museum (1999) *Snap Out of Water (1999) *Secret Passages (1999) *Pedal Pusher/Music (1999) *ChalkDad (199) *The Jungle/The Old Country (1999) *Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint (1999) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom (1999) *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes (1999) *What's Your Line?/Two By Two (1999) *Chalk Rain (1999) *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies (1999) *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects (1999) *Rapunzel (1999) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *No Place Like Home (1999) *Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor (1999) *Brothers Are Monster/Cooking With Susie (1999) *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa (1999) *Partners in Crime/Thumbs Up (1999) *Planting Dil/Joke's on You (1999) *Big Showdown/Doctor Susie (1999) *Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts (1999) *Future Zone (1999) *Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies (2000) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners (2000) *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies (2000) *Be My Valentine (2000) *Discover America (2000) *Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) *Finsterella (2001) *Angelicon/Dil's Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie (2001) *Dil Saver/Piece of Cake (2001) *Sister Act/Spike's Nightscare/Cuddle Bunny (2001) *Bad Shoes/The World According to Dil and Spike/Falling Stars (2001) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story (2001) *Changes for Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of a Time (2001) *And the Winner is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life (2001) *Day of the Potty/The Time of Their Lives (2001) *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home (2001) *Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town (2001) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (2001) *Pre-School Daze (2001) *All Growed Up! (2001) *Rudy's First Adventure/Rudy's Story/Bushell Full of Yum (2002) *French Fry Falls/Gift Adrift/Escucha Mi Corazon (2002) *Rudy's Date/Future Zone/Mumbo Jumbo Jump (2002) *The Wiggies/Rapunzel/Coming to Life (2002) *The Skrawl/Secret Passages/We're in the Zone (2002) *Snap Out of Water/Rudus Tabootus/All Day Jam (2002) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows (2002) *Quiet Please/Early Retirement (2002) *The Doctor is in/The Big Sneeze (2002) *The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium (2002) *Curse of the Werewuff (2002) *Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly (2002) *Cynthia Comes Alive/Trading Phil (2002) *A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of Sunbeams (2002) *Babies in Toyland (2002) *Back to School/Sweet Dreams (2003) *A Step at a Time/Angelica's Assistant (2003) *Murmur on the Orney Express (2003) *Club Fred (2003) *Happy Taffy/Imagine That! (2003) *Coup DeVille (2003) *Susie Sings the Blues (2003) *The Perfect Twins (2003) *Hole in the Wall/The Terrible Two-and-a-Halfs/I'm Back and Bluer Than Ever (2003) *Disappearing Act/Portable Portal/Making Faces (2003) *Waste Mountain/Madcap Snap/Putting on the Dog (2003) *Pop Goes the Balloon/Snap Builds His Dream House/There You Are (2003) *The Heist/Battle of the Hands/Oh My My (2003) *Bad Kimi (2003) *The Smooch/Power Play/All the Way to the Top (2003) *Tweenage Tycoons (2003) *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards (2003) *Pumpkin Love/Snap's Nightmare (Chip of Fools)/Irresistible/Please Let Me In (2003) *Chalk Queen/Cleo's Secret/Chunky (2003) *Diapies and Dragons/Baby Power (2003) *Bug Off/The Crawl Space (2003) *Truth or Consequences (2003) *Chuckie's in Love (2003) *Thief Encounter (2003) *River Rats (2003) *Starstruck/Who's Taffy (2004) *They Came from the Backyard/Lil's Phil of Trash (2004) *Brother Can You Spare the Time (2004) *Mutt's in a Name/Hurricane Alice (2004) *The Old and the Restless (2004) *Bestest of Show/Hold the Pickles (2004) *Baby Sale/Steve (2004) *Draw and Let Draw/The Towering Wilter/Flashlight (2004) *Taffy/Follow the Bouncing Ball/Dream a Lotta Dreams (2004) *Lost in Chalk/Asleep at the Chalk/Scat (2004) *Water Water Everywhere/RV Having Fun Yet?/Lollypoppian Rhapsody (2004) *That Thing You Drew/That Sinking Feeling (2004) *It's Cupid Stupid (2004) *Let's Twister Again/Legend of the Golden Worms/Good to Go (2004) *Tommy Foolery (2004) *The Braveliest Baby/Gimme an A (2004) *Mother Tongue/Going Eyeballistic/Golden Thumb (2004) *Indecent Exposure/My Big Fat Chalk Wedding/Greetings from Greenland (2004) *Bad Aptitude (2004) *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake (2004) *Fools Rush In (2004) *Skrawl's Brain/The Big Loo/The Happiest Song in the World (2004) *Memoirs of a Finster (2004) *Miss Nose it All (2004) *Interview With a Campfire (2004) *Double Trouble/Midnight Train (2004) *Runaround Susie (2004) *The Big Blow Up (2004) *Lucky 13 (2004) *Saving Cynthia (2004) *The Smuges/Tiny Pirate Problem/Magic Carpet Ride (2004) *The Science Pair (2004) *Howdy Rudy/Attack of the Rudosaurus/Living it Up (2004) *Izzy or Isn't He (2004) *The Finster Who Stole Christmas (2004) *When Santas Collide (2004) *Project Chuckie (2005) *Fear of Falling (2005) *Blind Man's Bluff (2005) *Yu-Gotta Go! (2005) *Curse of Reptar (2005) *It's Karma Dude! (2005) *The Big Score (2005) *Bringing Down the Mouse/To the Moon (2005) *Unicorn Club/Go Gomez! Go! (2005) *Purple Haze/No Place Like Home/I Need a Song (2005) *Rats Race (2005) *Wouldn't it Be Nice? (2005) *Lovesick/King of All Root Beer (2005) *Tale of a Tail/Mr. Pickles (2005) *Off the Leash/Slumber Party (2005) *Wayside: The Movie (2005) *Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) *The Ghost of Mrs. Cramadilly/A Line in the Litterbox (2005) *Love Cats/Zombie Party a Go-Go! (2005) *Gordon's Lucky Claw/Big-Eyed Bunny (2005) *Requiem for a Cat/Scaredy Cat (2005) *Hi Ho Kraken/King of Clubs (2006) *Lifesavers/Mecha-Kittens (2006) *My Bodyguards/Charge! (2006) *A Wooly Adventure/EVIL! (2006) *Clan Destiny/Mall Adventure (2006) *Two of a Kind/Core-uption (2006) *Katilda/The Secret Door (2006) *Dude Where's My Horse? (2006) *Major Pepperidge/Magic Staff (2006) *Free Hovis/Three Against Nature (2006) *R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2006) *Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (2006) *Blikmail/Love Jackal (2006) *Rachel Rachel (2006) *Spindango Fundulation/Duck and Cover (2007) *Meet the Pets/Oh Great Leader (2007) *Mascot Madness/He is It (2007) *Myron vs. Normy/Age of Aquarium (2007) *Principles of Principals/Teacher's Parent Confrences (2007) *Channel Kidswatter/The Elevator (2007) *Mad Hot/Mermaland Blues (2007) *Best Friendzzz/Kindergarten King (2007) *Honors Class/Cabbage My Boy (2007) *Rat in Shining Armor/Mrs. Gorf (2007) *My Partner Gets All the Credit/Daring Love (2007) *Pull My Pigtail/Class Cow (2007) *Louis Gets Some Class/My Fluffy Hair (2007) *Dana Checks Out/My Biggest Fan (2007) *Kidswatter: The Movie/Safety Monitor (2007) *Oh Brother/Snow Day (2007) *Seperate But Equal (2007) *Ladies Man (2007) *Lost at Sea (2007) *O Bro Where Art Thou? (2007) *The Rat Truth/Free Stewy (2007) *Rat Traps (2007) *In the Family's Way (2007) *A DeVille House Divided (2007) *Susie Goes Bad Lite (2007) *Trading Places (2007) *TP+KF (2007) *Super Hero Worship (2007) *What's Love Got to Do With it (2007) *All Broke Up! (2007) *Petition This! (2007) *Kidswatter's Opus (2007) *Sideways Protest/Be True to Your Elf (2007) *Extra Curricular Ridicular/Wayside Christmas (2007) *The Three Erics (2008) *Bad Blood (2008) *Brothers Grimm (2008) *Golden Boy (2008) *Le Race/Imperfect Attendance (2008) *Miss Fortune/The Note (2008) *Myth of Nick/Dr. Dana (2008) *Slow Mo Mo/Joe and Fro (2008) *Upside Down John/The Final Stretch (2008) *Adventure Time (2008) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Turtle Temper (2012) *New Friend Old Enemy (2012) *I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman (2012) *Metalhead (2012) *Monkey Brains (2012) *Never Say Xever (2012) *The Gauntlet (2012) *Panic in the Sewers (2012) *Mousers Attack! (2012) *It Came from the Depths (2012) *I Monster (2013) *New Girl in Town (2013) *The Pulverizer (2013) *TCRI (2013) *Cockroach Terminator (2013) *Rocko's Modern Life Lost Episode (2013) *Baxter's Gambit (2013) *Enemy of My Enemy (2013) *Karai's Vendetta (2013) *The Pulverizer Returns! (2013) *Brett Venom M.D./Laugh Quake (2013) *Maximum Dennis/Dog Wave (2013) *Heightmare/Be Like Tufflips (2013) *Stinkboy/Wolfie (2013) *Traffical Island/Partybot (2013) *The Giving G/Release the Craigan (2013) *Parasitica (2013) *Operation: Breakout (2013) *Boo-Ya-Ka Showdown (2013) *Muscle C.O.P.S./Cold Hard Cash (2013) *Unbarfable/Game On (2013) *Laked Nake/Doom Baby (2013) *The Mutation Situation (2013) *Blackout/Family Re-Noodman (2013) *Invasion of the Squirrelanoids (2013) *Fart Baby/Kung-Fu Catapult (2013) *Follow the Leader (2013) *Mutation Man Unleashed (2013) *Trouble Dare/Road Pizza (2013) *Mikey Gets Shellance (2013) *Target: April O'Neil (2013) *Slash and Destroy (2013) *You're in Trouble/Cup of Universe (2013) *The Good the Bad and the Casey Jones (2014) *The Krang Conspiracy (2014) *Fungus Humungous (2014) *Metalhead Rewired (2014) *Booger Johnson/Dream Rangers (2014) More later. Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from All That! The Angry Beavers Kenan and Kel Oh Yeah! Cartoons Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants The Fairly OddParents Catscratch Nicktoons Network Animation Festival The Mighty B! Random! Cartoons Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sanjay and Craig: *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Snowbound/Cuffed Together (1994) *Da Brat (1994) *TLC (1995) *Immature (1995) *Craig Mack (1995) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner/Brandy (1995) *Aaliyah (1995) *Coolio (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Changing Faces (1995) *Blackstreet (1995) *Zhane (1995) *Usher (1995) *A Few Good Men (1995) *Aftermath ft. Kel Mitchell (1995) *TLC (1995) *Nauthy By Nature (1995) *Monica (1995) *Larisa Oleynik/Da Brat (1995) *Malcolm Jamal/Mokenstef (1995) *Jon B. (1995) *The Twinz (1995) *Monteco (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Subway (1995) *Run DMC (1995) *Xscape (1996) *Diana King (1996) *Sinbad/Coolio (1996) *Mark Curry/Deborah Cox (1996) *Immature (1996) *Pilot (1996) *The Tainting of the Screw (1996) *Doing Things the Hemingway (1996) *Terry Elis (1996) *Faith Evans (1996) *Good Burger Special (1996) *Silk (1996) *Shai (1996) *IV Xample (1996) *Mental Kel-Empathy (1996) *Monifah (1996) *Duh Bomb (1996) *Mo Sweater Blues (1996) *The Cold War (1996) *In the Line of Kenan (1996) *Tia and Tamera Mowry/LL Cool J (1996) *Montell Jordan (1996) *Oliver Muirhead/Immature ft. Smooth and Kel Mitchell (1996) *Dru Hill (1996) *Dial 0 for Oops (1996) *Tyra Banks/Blackstreet (1996) *Merry Christmas Kenan (1996) *Music Special (1996) *A Tribe Called Quest (1996) *702 (1996) *Tony! Toni! Tone! (1997) *Bagging Sagging Kel (1997) *Chris Farley/Mint Condition (1997) *Twizzles Fizzles (1997) *112 (1997) *John Leguizamo/Mona Lisa (1997) *Ray J (1997) *Born to Be Beavers/Up All Night (1997) *A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth (1997) *Gift Hoarse/Go Beavers! (1997) *Pair-Rental Guidance (1997) *Dr. Joyce Brothers and Sherman Hemsley/Heavy D (1997) *Clowing Around (1997) *Box Top Beavers/Salmon Sez (1997) *For Real (1997) *The Lottery (1997) *Beach Beavers a Go-Go!/Deranged Ranger (1997) *Az Yet (1997) *Who Loves Orange Soda? (1997) *Muscular Beavers/Fish and Dips (1997) *Haven't Got Time to Paint (1997) *Enter the Dagget/Bug-a-Boo (1997) *A Star is Peeved (1997) *Mission to the Big Hot Thingy/I Dare You (1997) *Ditch Day Afternoon (1997) *Stinky Toe/House Broken (1997) *Erykah Badu (1997) *Get the Kel Outta Here! (1997) *Fancy Prance/H2Whoa! (1997) *Foul Bull (1997) *The Bing That Wouldn't Leave/You Promised (1997) *The Crush (1997) *Bummer of Love/Food of the Clods (1997) *Mase (1997) *Tree's Company/Guess Who's Stomping to Dinner (1997) *Turkey Day (1997) *Busta Rhymes (1997) *Tommy Davidson/Robyn (1997) *Wyclef Jean (1997) *Dru Hill (1997) *Mary J. Blige (1997) *IMx (1997) *Bye Bye Kenan (1997/1998) *Kirk Franklin and God's Property (1998) *Backstreet Boys (1998) *Usher Raymond (1998) *Missy Elliot (1998) *Boyz II Men (1998) *Destiny's Child (1998) *Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week (1998) *Kandid Kreatures/Faking It (1998) *Muscular Beaver 2/Stump Looks for His Roots (1998) *Tree of Hearts/Dag for Night (1998) *Un-Barry-ble/Another One Bites the Musk (1998) *The Mighty Knothead/Pond Scum (1998) *Utter Nonsense/Endangered Species (1998) *Lumberjack's Delight/Zooing Time (1998) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Runaway Rocketboy! (1998) *Too Many Timmys! (1998) *Friends Romans Beavers!/Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy (1998) *Where's the Wand? (1998) *Fenced In (1998) *LL Cool J (1998) *Skunkatator vs. Mothman (1998) *Jermaine Dupri and Da Brat (1998) *The Raffle (1998) *The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up (1998) *The Chicago Witch Trials (1998) *Salt-and-Peppa (1998) *K-Ci and JoJo (1998) *To Catch a Thief (1998) *If You In-Sisters/Alley Oops! (1998) *Kobe Bryant/Ice Cube (1998) *Attack of the Bug Men (1998) *Open Wide for Zombies/Dumbwaiters (1998) *The Lox (1998) *Happy B-Day Marc (1998) *Sans-a-Pelt/Gonna Getcha (1998) *Sugar Ray (1998) *I.Q. Can Do Better (1998) *Surprise Surprise (1998) *You Dirty Rat (1998) *Party of Three! (1999) *Freezer Burned (1999) *Present Tense (1999) *Housesitter (1999) *I'm Gotta Get You Kenan! (1999) *The Contest (1999) *Picture Imperfect (1999) *He Got Job (1999) *Clothes Encounters (1999) *We Are the Chimpions (1999) *My Bunny-Guard/What's Eating You? (1999) *Omega Beaver/Bite This! (1999) *Outkast (1999) *Spooky Spoots/Up All Night 2: Up All Day. The Reckoning (1999) *Divine (1999) *Muscular Beaver 3/Sang em High (1999) *5 Young Men (1999) *Joey McIntyre (1999) *In Search of Big Byoo-Tox/Moronathon Man (1999) *The Legend of Kid Friendly/Silent But Deadly (1999) *Who Loves Who-ooh? (1999) *Backstreet Boys (1999) *Poem Sweet Poem (1999) *The Fairy Flu! (1999) *Help Wanted/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Tough Love/A Little Dad'll Do You (1999) *The Temp! (1999) *Bubblestand (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *The Honeymoon's Over (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors (1999) *Pass it On!/Stump's Family Reunion (1999) *Muscular Beaver 4/Act Your Age (1999) *Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Car Trouble (1999) *Too Loose Lathrine/Pack Your Dags (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (1999) *Three Girls a Guy and a Cineplex (1999) *Daggy Dearest/Dag's List (1999) *Hall Moniter/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket (1999) *Natural Born Kenan (1999) *Mistaken Identity/Easy Peasy Rider (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *The Graduates (1999) *Culture Shock (1999) *3rd Storee (1999) *Aw Here it Goes to Hollywood (1999) *Stare and Stare Alike!/I Am Not Animal I'm Scientest #1 (1999) *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *New Radicals (1999) *The M.A.F.T. ft. Kel Mitchell (1999) *Shanice (1999) *Kreature Komforts/Oh Brother? (1999) *Oh Brother (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) *Das Spoots/Sqotters (1999) *Long Tall Daggy/Practical Jerks (1999) *Nice and Lonely/Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him (1999) *The Zappys! (1999) *Futurama (1999) *Brothers... To the End?/Euro Beavers (1999) *SB-129 (1999) *Scout's Honor (2000) *Sleepy Time/Suds (2000) *Valentine's Day/The Paper (2000) *Slap Happy/Home Loners (2000) *Ugly Roomers/Finger Licking Goofs (2000) *Strange Allure/Partying is Such Sweet Sorrow (2000) *Arrgh!/Rock Bottom (2000) *Texas (2000) *The April Fools (2000) *Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (2000) *Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (2000) *Tales from the Clip (2000) *Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) *Chocolate Up to Experience/Three Dag Nite (2000) *Fat Chance/Dag in the Mirror (2000) *Canucks Amuck/Yak in the Sack (2000) *Big Fun/Driving Misses Dagget (2000) *Moby Dopes/Present Tense (2000) *It's a Spootiful Life/The Mom from U.N.C.L.E. (2000) *House Sisters/Muscular Beavers 5 (2000) *Vantastic Voyage/Blacktop Beavers (2000) *Something Smells (2000) *Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (2000) *Big Pink Loser (2000) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes (2000) *Christmas Who? (2000) *The Really Bad Day! (2000) *Wormy/Patty Hype (2000) *Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (2000) *Specs Appeal/Things That Go Hook in the Night (2001) *Damnesia/The Posei-Dam Adventure (2001) *Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (2001) *Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (2001) *No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2001) *Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (2001) *Shanghaied (2001) *Super Humor (2001) *The Big Problem!/Power Mad! (2001) *Spaced Out!/Transparents! (2001) *A Wish Too Far!/Tiny Timmy! (2001) *Father Time!/Apartnership! (2001) *Chin Up!/Dog's Day Afternoon (2001) *Dream Goat!/The Same Game (2001) *Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime (2001) *The Big Frog/Dag Con Carny (2001) *Beavemaster/Deck Poops (2001) *Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime (2001) *Dagski and Norb/Shell or High Water (2001) *The Secret Box/Band Geeks (2001) *All in the Colony/Line Duncing (2001) *Sailor Mouth (2001) *The Fry Cook Games (2001) *Just One Bite/The Bully (2001) *Squid on Strike/Sandy Spongebob and the Worm (2001) *A Tail of Two Rangers/Bye Bye Beavers (2001) *Procrastination/I'm With Stupid (2001) *Christmas Everyday! (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: The Movie (2002) *Frankendoodle (2002) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Times (2002) *Snowball Effect/One Krab's Trash (2002) *Idiot Box (2002) *Boys in the Band/Hex Games (2002) *Boy Toy/Inspection Detection (2002) *No Weenies/Squilliam Returns (2002) *Spongeguard on Duty (2002) *Action Packed/Smarty Pants (2002) *Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (2002) *Super Bike/A Mile in My Shoes (2002) *Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (2002) *Timvisible/That Old Black Magic (2002) *Spongebob's House Party (2002) *Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (2002) *Club Spongebob/My Pretty Seahorse (2002) *New Student Starfish/Clams (2002) *The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean (2003) *The Sponge Who Could Fly (2003) *I Had an Accident (2003) *Missing Identity (2004) *Spongebob B.C. (Before Comedy) (2004) *The Camping Episode (2004) *Spongebob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot (2004) *All That! 10th Anniversary Reunion Special (2005) *The Lost Mattress (2005) *Good Neighbors (2005) *Bringing Down the Mouse/To the Moon (2005) *Unicorn Club/Go Gomez Go! (2005) *The Lost Mattress (2005) *Lovesick/All Kind of Root Beer (2005) *Tale of a Tail/Mr. Pickles (2005) *Off the Leash/Slumber Party (2005) *Selling Out (2005) *The Ghost of Mrs. Cramdilly/A Line in the Litterbox (2005) *Funny Pants (2005) *Love Cats/Zombie Party a Go-Go! (2005) *Enemy in-Law/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture (2005) *Gordon's Lucky Claw/Big-Eyed Bunny (2005) *Patrick Smartpants (2005) *Requiem for a Cat/Scaredy Cat (2005) *Squidbob Tentaclepants (2005) *Have You Seen This Snail? (2005) *Hi Ho Kraken/King of Clubs (2006) *Livesavers/Mecha-Kittens (2006) *My Bodyguards/Charge! (2006) *A Wooly Adventure/EVIL! (2006) *Krusty Tower/Mrs. Puff You're Fired! (2006) *Clan Destiny/Mall Adjusted (2006) *Ghost Host/Chimps Ahoy (2006) *Two of a Kind/Core-upiton (2006) *Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island (2006) *All That Glitters/Wishing You Well (2006) *Katilda/The Secret Door (2006) *Super Scout (2006) *New Leaf (2006) *Major Pepperidge/Magic Staff (2006) *Once Bitten (2006) *Free Hovies/Three Against Nature (2006) *Squidtastic Voyage (2006) *Bummer Vacation (2006) *Blikmail/Love Jackal (2006) *Best Day Ever (2006) *Wigstruck (2006) *The Thing/Hocus Pocus (2007) *Spindango Fundulation/Duck and Cover (2007) *Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb (2007) *The Pink Purloiner (2007) *The Gift of Gum (2007) *Sing a Song of Patrick (2007) *Rise and Shine/Waiting (2007) *Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies (2007) *Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Old Whatshisname (2007) *Squid Wood (2007) *New Digs/Krabs a la Mode (2007) *To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward (2007) *Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket (2007) *The Original Fry Cook/Night Light (2007) *Money Talks/Spongebob vs. the Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing (2007) *A Flea in Her Dome/A Donut of Shame (2007) *Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack (2007) *Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob (2007) *Fungus Among Us (2007) *Le Big Switch (2007) *Atlantis Squarepantis (2007) *The Immates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel (2007) *20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom (2007) *The Two Faces of Squidward/Spongehenge (2007) *Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. Squarepants (2007) *Krabby Road (2008) *Not Normal (2008) *Gone (2008) *Suction Cup Symphony (2008) *Penny Foolish (2008) *Nautical Novice (2008) *Spongicus (2008) *Pest of the West (2008) *So Happy Together/Sweet Sixteenth (2008) *Bee My Baby/Bee Afraid (2008) *Artifical Unintelligence/We Got the Bee (2008) *Li'l Orphan Happy/Body Rockers (2008) *Bat Mitzvah Crashers/Super Secret Weakness (2008) *An I See Bee/Woodward and Beesting (2008) *The Splinter (2008) *Giant Squidward (2008) *A Life in a Day (2008) *Sun Bleached (2008) *Dopplefinger/Little Womyn (2008) *House Fancy (2008) *No Nose Best (2008) *Patty Caper (2008) *Plankton's Regular (2008) *Boating Buddies (2008) *The Krabby Kronicle (2008) *Whobob Whatpants? (2008) *The Slumber Party/Grooming Gary (2008) *Dear Vikings/Ditching (2008) *Porous Pockets (2008) *Whobob Whatpants (2008) *Adventure Time (2008) *Shuffleboarding (2009) *Cephalopod Lodge (2009) *Grandpappy the Pirate (2009) *Professor Squidward (2009) *Sand Castles in the Sand (2009) *Toy Store of Doom (2009) *Pet or Pests (2009) *Komputer Overload (2009) *Spongebob Squarepants vs. the Big One (2009) *Shell Shocked (2009) *Pineapple Fever (2009) *Single Cell Anniversary (2009) *Gullible Pants (2009) *To Squarepants or Not to Squarepants (2009) *Chum Caverns (2009) *Chum Bucket Supreme (2009) *Overbooked (2009) *No Hat for Pat (2009) *Tentacle-Vision/I Heart Dancing (2009) *Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer (2009) *Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy/The Inside Job (2009) *The Curse of Bikini Bottom (2009) *Truth or Square (2009) *Greasy Buffoons/Model Sponge (2009) *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Gary (2010) *Gary in Love (2010) *Rodeo Daze (2010) *Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains (2010) *A Day Without Tears (2010) *Summer Job (2010) *Squidward in Clarinetland (2010) *One Coarse Meal (2010) *The Play's the Thing (2010) *Spongebob's Last Stand (2010) *Echanted Tiki Dreams (2010) *Gramma's Secret Recipe (2010) *The Cent of Money (2010) *That Sinking Feeling (2010) *Karate Star (2010) *Hide and Then What Happens (2010) *You Don't Know Sponge (2010) *Buried in Time (2010) *Shellback Shenanigans (2010) *The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack (2010) *Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of Mauna Loa (2010) *The Great Patty Caper (2010) *The Abrasive Side/Ear Worm (2010) *New Fish in Town (2011) *Big Sister Sam (2011) *Legends of Bikini Bottom (2011) *Tunnel of Glove (2011) *Love That Squid (2011) *Perfect Chemistry (2011) *A Friendly Game (2011) *Oral Report (2011) *Sentimental Sponge (2011) *Squidward's School for Grown Ups (2011) *Frozen Face-Off (2011) *The Hot Shot (2011) *Accidents Will Happen (2011) *Drive Thru (2011) *Sweet and Sour Squid (2011) *The Googly Artiste (2011) *Pet Sitter Pat (2011) *Mermaid Man Begins (2011) *House Sitting for Sandy (2011) *Ghoul Fools (2011) *Spongebob's Runaway Roadtrip (2011) *The Way of the Sponge/Bubble Troubles (2011) *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom (2011) *Planet of the Jellyfish (2012) *Restraining Spongebob (2012) *Glove Word R.I.P. (2012) *Home Sweet Rubble (2012) *Fiasco! (2012) *Free Samples (2012) *InSPONGEiac (2012) *Treats! (2012) *Squiditis (2012) *For Here or to Go! (2012) *Karen 2.0 (2012) *The Super Spongey Square Games (2012) *Demolition Doofus (2012) *The Good Krabby Name (2012) *Squid Baby (2012) *Rise of the Turtles (2012) *Turtle Temper (2012) *Hello Bikini Bottom (2012) *New Friend Old Enemy (2012) *Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! (2012) *Gary's New Toy (2012) *I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman (2012) *Move it or Lose it (2012) *Chum Fricassee (2012) *Patrick-Man! (2012) *Metalhead (2012) *Monkey Brains (2012) *Never Say Xever (2012) *The Gauntlet (2012) *It's a Spongebob Christmas! (2012) *Panic in the Sewers (2012) *Eek an Urchin! (2012) *Mousers Attack! (2012) *It Came from the Depths (2012) *I Monster (2013) *Plankton's Pet (2013) *New Girl in Town (2013) *The Alien Agenda (2013) *The Pulverizer (2013) *TCRI (2013) *Little Yellow Book (2013) *Evil Spatula (2013) *Cockroach Terminator (2013) *Baxter's Gambit (2013) *Enemy of My Enemy (2013) *Karai's Vendetta (2013) *Pulverizer Returns! (2013) *Safe Deposit Krabs (2013) *Parasitica (2013) *Operation: Breakout (2013) *Boo-Ya-Ka Showdown (2013) *The Mutation Situation (2013) *Don't Look Now/Seance Shmeance (2013) *Invasion of the Squirrelanoids (2013) *Mutagen Man Unleashed (2013) *Spongebob You're Fired! (2013) *Mikey Gets Shellance (2013) *Target: April O'Neil (2013) *Slash and Destroy (2013) *It Came from Goo Lagoon (2013) *Kenny the Cat (2013) *Yeti Krabs (2013) *You're in Trouble/Cup of Universe (2013) *The Good the Bad and the Casey Jones (2014) *The Krang Conspiracy (2014) *Fungus Humungous (2014) *It Came from Goo Lagoon (2014) *Metalhead Rewired (2014) *Booger Johnson/Dream Rangers (2014) More later. Deunta Illion's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Deunta Illion's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Rugrats Ren and Stimpy CatDog Oh Yeah! Cartoons Spongebob Squarepants The Fairly OddParents All Grown Up! Catscratch Back at the Barnyard Random! Cartoons Fanboy and Chum Chum T.U.F.F. Puppy Bubble Guppies Robot and Monster Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rocket Monkeys Sanjay and Craig and Breadwinners: *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Big House Blues (1990) *Tommy's First Birthday (1991) *Stimpy's Big Day/The Big Shot! (1991) *Barbecue Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup (1991) *At the Movies/Slumber Party (1991) *Robin Hoek/Nurse Stimpy (1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball Tommy (1991) *Space Madness/The Boy Who Cried Rat! (1991) *The Littlest Giant (1991) *Fire Dogs (1991) *Candy Bar Creepshow/Monster in the Garage (1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (1991) *Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma (1991) *Marooned/Untamed World (1991) *Real or Robots?/Special Delivery (1992) *Weaning Tommy/Incident at Aisle Seven (1992) *Black Hole/Stimpy's Invention (1992) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (1992) *Fluffy vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (1992) *Graham Canyon/Stu-Maker's Elves (1992) *In the Army/Powdered Toast (1992) *Ren's Toothache (1992) *Out West/Rubber Nipple Salesman (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (1992) *Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last (1992) *The Big House/The Shot (1992) *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland (1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (1992) *Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick (1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (1992) *No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Babies (1992) *Sven Hoek/Man's Best Friend (1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Feud (1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (1992) *Haunted House/Mad Dog Hoek (1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (1992) *A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do (1992) *The Santa Experience (1992) *Big Baby Scam/Dog Show (1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (1992) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent (1993) *Meet the Carmichaels/The Box (1993) *Son of Stimpy (1993) *Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (1993) *Monkey See Monkey Don't (1993) *Fake Dad (1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (1993) *Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog (1993) *The Great Outdoors (1993) *The Slide/The Big Flush (1993) *The Cat That Laid the Golden Hairball (1993) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (1993) *Stimpy's Fan Club (1993) *A Visit to Anthony (1993) *The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen (1993) *To Salve and Salve/A Yard Too Far (1993) *Circus Midgets/No Pants Today (1993) *Ren's Pecs/An Abe Divided (1993) *Stimpy's Cartoon Show (1994) *Jimminy Lummox/Bass Masters (1994) *Road Apples (1994) *Ren's Retirement (1994) *Jerry the Bellybutton Elf (1994) *Hard Time for Haggis (1994) *Eat My Cookies/Ren's Bitter Half (1994) *Lair of the Lummox (1994) *Hermit Ren (1994) *House of Next Tuesday/A Friend in Your Face! (1994) *Blazing Entrails/Lumber Jack (1994) *Prehistoric Stimpy/Farm Hands (1994) *Magical Golden Singing Cheeses/A Hard Day's Luck (1994) *I Love Chicken/Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman (1994) *It's a Dog's Life/Egg Yolkeo (1994) *Double Header/The Scotsman in Space (1995) *Pixie King/Aloha Hoek (1995) *Insomniac Ren/My Shiny Friend (1995) *Cheese Rush Days/Wiener Barons (1995) *Galoot Wranglers/Ren Needs Help! (1995) *Old Blue Nose/Stupid Sidekick Union (1995) *Superstitious Stimpy/Travelogue (1995) *Space Dogged/Feud for Sale (1995) *Hair of the Cat/City Hicks (1995) *Stimpy's Pet/Ren's Brain (1995) *Bellhops/Dog Tags (1995) *I Was a Teenage Stimpy/Who's Stupid Now? (1995) *School Mates/Dinner Party (1995) *Big Flakes/Pen Pal (1995) *Terminal Stimpy/Reverend Jack (1995) *A Scooter for Yaksmas (1995) *Sammy and Me/The Last Temptation (1996) *Fetch! (1998) *Dog Gone/All You Can't Eat (1998) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Too Many Timmys! (1998) *Where's the Wand? (1998) *Flea or Die!/CatDog Food (1998) *The Island/All You Need is Lube (1998) *Shriek Loves Dog/Work Force (1998) *Diamond Fever/The Pet (1998) *Party Animal/Mush Dog Mush! (1998) *Pumped/Dummy Dummy (1998) *Squirrel Dog/Brother's Day (1998) *Safety Dog/Dog Come Home! (1998) *Nightmare/CatDogPig (1998) *New Neighbors/Dead Weight (1998) *Nerferkitty/Curiosity Almost Killed the Cat (1998) *Just Say CatDog Sent Ya/Dog's Strange Condition (1998) *Smarter Than the Average Dog/CatDog Doesn't Live Here Anymore (1998) *All About Cat/Trespassing (1998) *Party of Three! (1999) *Send in the CatDog/Fishing for Trouble/Fetch! (1999) *The Lady is a Shriek/Dog the Mighty (1999) *Hail the Great Meow Woof/Battle of the Bands (1999) *Greaser Sitting/The Cat Club/Cat Diggety Dog (1999) *Fred the Flying Fish/CatDog Divided (1999) *The Unnatural/Dog Ate It/Dopes on Slopes (1999) *Spaced Out/Nine Lives (1999) *Dem Bones/Winslow's Home Videos/You're Fired (1999) *Showdown at Hole 18/Sneezie Dog (1999) *Climb Every CatDog/Canine Mutiny (1999) More later. Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Clarissa Explains it All All That! The Secret World of Alex Mack Kenan and Kel The Wild Thornberrys As Told by Ginger Oh Yeah! Cartoons Cousin Skeeter My Life as a Teenage Robot Zoey 1O1 iCarly True Jackson VP Random! Cartoons Victorious and The Legend of Korra: *Clarissa's Revenge (1991) *School Picture (1991) *No TV (1991) *Clarissa News Network (1991) *Haunted House (1991) *New Addition (1991) *Urge to Drive (1991) *Bully (1991) *Brain Drain (1991) *Clarissa Makes a Cake (1991) *Sick Days (1991) *Cool Dad (1991) *Parents Who Say No! (1991) *Crush (1992) *She Drives Me Crazy (1992) *Sam Darling (1992) *President Ferguson (1992) *The Return of Malfada (1992) *The Great Debate (1992) *Sam's Swan Song (1992) *ME 101 (1992) *Janet's Old Boyfriend (1992) *The Understudy (1992) *Can't Buy Love (1992) *Misguidance Counselor (1992) *Sam in Love (1992) *Total TV (1992) *Poetic Justice (1992) *The Darling Wars (1992) *Punch the Clock (1992) *The Silent Treatment (1992) *Involunteering (1992) *Take My Advice... Please (1992) *Marshall's Midlife Crisis (1992) *Life of Crime (1993) *Marshall's Parents Visit (1993) *Blind Date (1993) *The Flu (1993) *ESP R Us (1993) *Commitment (1993) *Road Trip (1993) *The Bicycle Thief (1993) *Boy Thoughts (1993) *Hero Worship (1993) *A Little Romance (1993) *Tale of Two Moms (1993) *The Zone (1993) *Don't I Know You? (1993) *Babysitting (1993) *Educating Janet (1993) *The Cycle (1993) *A New Mom (1993) *Editor in Chief (1993) *Piper Comes to Visit (1993) *Alter Ego (1993) *Sam's Dad (1994) *The Firm (1994) *Janet and Clarissa Inc. (1994) *Dear Clarissa (1994) *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Ferguson Explains it All (1994) *UFO (1994) *Clarissa Gets Arrested (1994) *The Last Episode (1994) *The Accident (1994) *Hoop War (1994) *The Videotape (1994) *School Dance (1994) *Science Fair (1994) *False Alarms (1994) *The Feud (1994) *Da Brat (1994) *Alex and Mom (1995) *TLC (1995) *Immature (1995) *Cold Day in Paradise Valley (1995) *Craig Mack (1995) *Annie Balls (1995) *Malcom-Jamal Warner/Brandy (1995) *The Solo (1995) *Aaliyah (1995) *Road Trip (1995) *Coolio (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Changing Faces (1995) *Blackstreet (1995) *Zhane (1995) *Usher (1995) *A Few Good Men (1995) *Aftermath feat. Kel Mitchell (1995) *Naughty By Nature (1995) *Monica (1995) *The Journal (1995) *Larrisa Oleynik/Da Brat (1995) *Double Bogey (1995) *New Kid in Town (1995) *Malcom-Jamal Warner/Mokenstelf (1995) *The Secret (1995) *Jon B. (1995) *Suspect (1995) *The Twinz (1995) *Pressure (1995) *Monteco (1995) *The Secret World of Ray Alvarado (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Subway (1995) *Rat Trap (1995) *Busted (1995) *Run DMC (1995) *The Gift (1995) *Ray Goes to Washington (1995) *Xscape (1996) *Trophy Case (1996) *Diana King (1996) *On the Rocks (1996) *Sinband/Coolio (1996) *Mark Curry/Deborah Cox (1996) *Immature (1996) *Pilot (1996) *Saturn (1996) *Mack TV (1996) *The Party (1996) *Carnival (1996) *The Tainting of the Screw (1996) *Doing Things the Hemingway (1996) *Local Hero (1996) *World Without Alex (1996) *Nerve (1996) *Terry Ellis (1996) *Faith Evans (1996) *Good Burger Special (1996) *Silk (1996) *Shai (1996) *IV Xample (1996) *Mental Kel-Epathy (1996) *The Other Side (1996) *Working (1996) *Monifah (1996) *Duh Bomb (1996) *The Neighbor (1996) *Images (1996) *Big Ray (1996) *Mo Sweater Blues (1996) *Diamonds Are for Roger (1996) *New World Order (1996) *The Cold War (1996) *Bubbling Over (1996) *Muckraker (1996) *In the Line of Kenan (1996) *Bad Girl (1996) *The Understudy (1996) *Tia and Tamera Mowry/LL Cool J (1996) *Mystery Man (1996) *Montell Jordan (1996) *Chemistry (1996) *A Room of Her Own (1996) *Oliver Muirhead/Immature ft. Smooth and Ed from Good Burger (1996) *Spivey (1996) *Woman of the Year (1996) *Dru Hill (1996) *Dial 0 for Oops (1996) *Twelve and a Half (1996) *Tyra Banks/Blackstreet (1996) *Merry Christmas Kenan (1996) *A Tribe Called Quest (1996) *The Test (1996) *The Creeper (1997) *Tony! Toni! Tone! (1997) *Bagging Sagging Kel (1997) *Chris Farley/Mint Condition (1997) *Safe and Sorry (1997) *Twizzles Fizzles (1997) *Sherman Hemsley/Nas (1997) *John Leguizamo/Mona Lisa (1997) *Ray J (1997) *The Triangle (1997) *Friends Like That (1997) *BMX (1997) *Nightmare in Paradise (1997) *Cheers (1997) *Pair-Rental Guidance (1997) *For Real (1997) *Erykah Badu (1997) *Clowning Around (1997) *Az Yet (1997) *For Real (1997) *The Lottery (1997) *Driving (1997) *Green Day (1997) *Who Loves Orange Soda? (1997) *MC Lyte (1997) *Ashley (1997) *Aaliyah (1997) *Haven't Got Time for the Paint (1997) *MC Lyte (1997) *Leaving (1997) *Senora Garcia (1997) *A Star is Peeved (1997) *Monica (1997) *The Switch (1997) *The Storm (1997) *Ditch Day Afternoon (1997) *Erykah Badu (1997) *Get the Kel Outta Here! (1997) *The Doctor (1997) *Foul Bull (1997) *The Crush (1997) *Mase (1997) *Friendly Fire (1997) *Turkey Day (1997) *Busta Rhymes (1997) *Lies and Secrets (1997) *Tommy Davidson/Robyn (1997) *Without Feathers (1997) *24 Hours (1997) *Wyclef Jean (1997) *Dru Hill (1997) *Bye Bye Kenan (1997/1998) *IMx (1998) *Mary J. Blige (1998) *Spice Girls (1998) *Paradise Lost (1998) *Paradise Regained (1998) *Missy Elliott (1998) *Usher Raymond (1998) *Kirk Franklin and God's Property (1998) *Backstreet Boys (1998) *Boyz II Men (1998) *Jermaine Dupri ft. Da Brat (1998) *Fenced In (1998) *Destiny's Child (1998) *Pilot (1998) *Flood Warning (1998) *Dinner With Darwin (1998) *Bad Company (1998) *Gold Fever (1998) *Matadi or Bust (1998) *Temple of Eliza (1998) *Vacant Lot (1998) *Salt-n-Peppa (1998) *Only Child (1998) *Iron Curtain (1998) *Fenced In (1998) *Valley Girls (1998) *Skunkator vs. Mothman (1998) *LL Cool J (1998) *Jermaine Dupri and Da Brat (1998) *Naimina Enkijio (1998) *The Raffle (1998) *Blood Sisters (1998) *Eliza-cology (1998) *K-Ci and JoJo (1998) *To Catch a Thief (1998) *Kobe Bryant/Ice Cube (1998) *Flight of the Donnie (1998) *I.Q. Can Do Better (1998) *Attack of the Bug Men (1998) *The Lox (1998) *Happy B-Day Marc (1998) *Sugar Ray (1998) *The Chicago Witch Trails (1998) *Blackstreet ft. Mya (1998) *Surprise Surprise (1998) *Tatyana Ali (1998) *You Dirty Rat (1998) *Deborah Cox (1999) *Freezer Burned (1999) *Shaquille O'Neal (1999) *Monica (1999) *Present Tense (1999) *Faith Evans (1999) *Housesitter (1999) *Mya (1999) *I'm Gonna Get You Kenan (1999) *98 Degrees (1999) *The Contest (1999) *Picture Imperfect (1999) *He Got Job (1999) *Clothes Encounter (1999) *We Are the Chimpions (1999) *All That Live! (100th episode) (1999) *Lost and Foundation (1999) *Nigel Knows Best (1999) *112 (1999) *Outkast (1999) *Divine (1999) *5 Young Men (1999) *Joey Mclntyre (1999) *Who Loves Who-ooh? (1999) *Backstreet Boys (1999) *Poem Sweet Poem (1999) *Corporate Kenan (1999) *The Honeymoon's Over (1999) *Girl-Watchers (1999) *Car Trouble (1999) *Three Girls a Guy and a Cineplex (1999) *Natural Born Kenan (1999) *The Graduates (1999) *Hoo I'm Wild Wild West (1999) *Aw Here it Goes to Hollywood (1999) *Oh Brother (1999) *The Party (1999) *Best of Kenan Thompson (1999) *Best of Kel Mitchell (1999) *Futurama (1999) *The April Fools (2000) *Tales from the Clip (2000) *Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) *Kenan Thompson/LFO (2002) *All That! 10th Anniversary Reunion Special (2005) *iPilot (2007) *iWant More Viewers (2007) *iDream of Dance (2007) *iLike Jake (2007) *iWanna Stay With Spencer (2007) *iNevel (2007) *iScream on Halloween (2007) *iSpy a Mean Teacher (2007) *iWill Date Freddie (2007) *iWant a World Record (2007) *iRue the Day (2007) *iPromise Not to Tell (2008) *iAm Your Biggest Fan (2008) *iHeart Art (2008) *iHate Sam's Boyfriend (2008) *iHatch Chicks (2008) *iDon't Want to Fight (2008) *iPromote Techfoots (2008) *iGot Detention (2008) *iStakeout (2008) *iMight Switch Schools (2008) *iFence (2008) *iCarly Saves TV (2008) *iWin a Date (2008) *iHave a Lovesick Teacher (2008) *iSaw Him First (2008) *iStage an Intervention (2008) *iOwe You (2008) *iHurt Lewbert (2008) *iGo to Japan (2008) *iPie (2008) *Adventure Time (2008) *iChristmas (2008) *iKiss (2009) *iGive Away a Car (2009) *iRocked the Vote (2009) *iMeet Fred (2009) *iLook Alike (2009) *iWant My Website Back (2009) *iMake Sam Girlier (2009) *iGo Nuclear (2009) *iDate a Bad Boy (2009) *iReunite With Missy (2009) *iTake on Dingo (2009) *iMust Have Locker 239 (2009) *iTwins (2009) *iFight Shelby Marx (2009) *iThink They Kissed (2009) *iCook (2009) *iSpeed Date (2009) *iCarly Awards (2009) *iHave My Principals (2009) *iFind Lewbert's Lost Heart (2009) *iMove Out (2009) *iQuit iCarly (2009) *iSaved Your Life (2010) *iWas a Pageant Girl (2010) *iEnrage Gibby (2010) *iSpace Out (2010) *iFix a Pop Star (2010) *Pilot (2010) *The Bird Scene (2010) *iBloop (2010) *Stage Fighting (2010) *The Birthweek Song (2010) *iWon't Cancel the Show (2010) *Jade Dumps Beck (2010) *iBelieve in Bigfoot (2010) *Tori the Zombie (2010) *iPsycho (2010) *Robarazzi (2010) *iBeat the Heat (2010) *Survival of the Hottest (2010) *iGot a Hot Room (2010) *Wi-Fi in the Sky (2010) *iSam's Mom (2010) *iGot Pranky (2010) *Beck's Big Break (2010) *The Great Ping-Pong Scam (2010) *iSell Penny Tees (2010) *Cat's New Boyfriend (2010) *iDo (2010) *iStart a Fan War (2010) *Freak the Freak Out (2010) *Rex Dies (2011) *The Diddly-Bops (2011) *Wok Star (2011) *The Wood (2011) *iHire an Idiot (2011) *A Film By Dale Squires (2011) *iPity the Nevel (2011) *Sleepover at Sikowitz's (2011) *Begging on Your Knees (2011) *iOMG (2011) *Ice Cream for Ke$ha (2011) *Tori Gets Stuck (2011) *Prom Wrecker (2011) *iParty With Victorious (2011) *Locked Up! (2011) *iLost My Mind (2011) *iDate Sam and Freddie (2011) *Helen Back Again (2011) *iCan't Take it (2011) *Who Did it With Trina (2011) *iLove You (2011) *iQ (2011) *Jade Gets Crushed (2011) *Terror on Cupcake Street (2011) *A Christmas Tori (2011) *Blooptorious (2011) *iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo (2011) *iStill Psycho (2011) *iBalls (2012) *iMeet the First Lady (2012) *iToe Fat Cakes (2012) *The Breakfast Bunch (2012) *The Gorilla Club (2012) *The Worst Couple (2012) *Andre's Horrible Girl (2012) *Car Rain and Fire (2012) *Tori and Jade's Playdate (2012) *iApril Fools (2012) *April Fools Blank (2012) *iGo One Direction (2012) *Welcome to Republic City (2012) *A Leaf in the Wind (2012) *Driving Tori Crazy (2012) *The Revelation (2012) *iOpen a Resturant (2012) *The Voice in the Night (2012) *iHalfoween (2012) *The Spirit of Competition (2012) *How Trina Got in (2012) *And the Winner is... (2012) *iPear Store (2012) *The Aftermath (2012) *Tori Goes Platinum (2012) *Out of the Past (2012) *iBattle Chip (2012) *Crazy Ponnie (2012) *Turning the Tides (2012) *Skeletons in the Closet (2012) *Endgame (2012) *The Blonde Squad (2012) More later. Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from All That! Kenan and Kel Spongebob Squarepants Cousin Skeeter iCarly Victorious and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *Phil Moore/TLC (1994) *Da Brat (1994) *TLC (1995) *IMx (1995) *Craig Mack (1995) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner/Brandy (1995) *Aaliyah (1995) *Coolio (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Changing Faces (1995) *Blackstreet (1995) *Zhane (1995) *Usher (1995) *A Few Good Men (1995) *Aftermath feat. Kel Mitchell (1995) *Naughty By Nature (1995) *Monica (1995) *Larisa Oleynik/Da Brat (1995) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner/Mokenstef (1995) *Jon B. (1995) *The Twinz (1995) *Monteco (1995) *Soul 4 Real (1995) *Subway (1995) *Run DMC (1995) *Xscape (1996) *Diana King (1996) *Sinbad/Coolio (1996) *Mark Curry/Deborah Cox (1996) *Immature (1996) *Pilot (1996) *The Tainting of the Screw (1996) *Doing Things the Hemingway (1996) *Terry Elis (1996) *Faith Evans (1996) *Good Burger Special (1996) *Silk (1996) *Shai (1996) *IV Xample (1996) *Mental Kel-Epathy (1996) *Monifah (1996) *Duh Bomb (1996) *Mo Sweater Blues (1996) *Diamonds Are for Roger (1996) *The Cold War (1996) *In the Line of Kenan (1996) *Tia and Tamera Mowry/LL Cool J (1996) *Montell Jordan (1996) *Oliver Muirhead/Immature ft. Smooth and Kel Mitchell (1996) *Dru Hill (1996) *Dial 0 for Oops (1996) *Tyra Banks/Blackstreet (1996) *Merry Christmas Kenan (1996) *Music Special (1996) *A Tribe Called Quest (1996) *702 (1996) *Tony! Toni! Tone! (1997) *Chris Farley/Mint Condition (1997) *Safe and Sorry (1997) *Twizzles Fizzles (1997) *112 (1997) *Sherman Hemsley/Nas (1997) *John Leguizamo/Mona Lisa (1997) *Ray J (1997) *Pair-Rental Guidance (1997) *Dr. Joyce Brothers and Sherman Hemsley/Heavy D (1997) *Clowing Around (1997) *For Real (1997) *The Lottery (1997) *Az Yet (1997) *Who Loves Orange Soda? (1997) *Aaliyah (1997) *Haven't Got Time for the Paint (1997) *Monica (1997) *A Star is Peeved (1997) *MC Lyte (1997) *Ditch Day Afternoon (1997) *Erykah Badu (1997) *Get the Kel Outta Here! (1997) *Foul Bull (1997) *The Crush (1997) *Mase (1997) *Turkey Day (1997) *Busta Rhymes (1997) *Tommy Davidson/Robyn (1997) *Wyclef Jean (1997) *Dru Hill (1997) *IMx (1997) *Bye Bye Kenan (1997/1998) *Spice Girls (1998) *Kirk Franklin and God's Property (1998) *Backstreet Boys (1998) *Usher Raymond (1998) *Missy Elliot (1998) *Boyz II Men (1998) *Destiny's Child (1998) *Fenced In (1998) *LL Cool J (1998) *Jermaine Dupri and Da Brat (1998) *The Raffle (1998) *The Chicago Witch Trials (1998) *Salt-n-Peppa (1998) *K-Ci and JoJo (1998) *To Catch a Thief (1998) *Kobe Bryant/Ice Cube (1998) *Attack of the Bug Men (1998) *The Lox (1998) *Happy B-Day Marc (1998) *Sugar Ray (1998) *I.Q. Can Do Better (1998) *Blackstreet ft. Miya (1998) *Surprise Surprise (1998) *Tatyana Ali (1998) *You Dirty Rat (1998) *Deborah Cox (1999) *Freezer Burned (1999) *Shaquille O'Neal (1999) *Monica (1999) *Present Tense (1999) *Faith Evans (1999) *Housesitters (1999) *Mya (1999) *I'm Gonna Get You Kenan! (1999) *The Limo (1999) *98 Degrees (1999) *The Contest (1999) *Picture Imperfect (1999) *He Got Job (1999) *Clothes Encounters (1999) *We Are the Chimpions (1999) *All That Live! (100th episode) (1999) *112 (1999) *Outkast (1999) *Divine (1999) *5 Young Men (1999) *Joey McIntyre (1999) *Who Loves Who-ooh? (1999) *Backstreet Boys (1999) *Poem Sweet Poem (1999) *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Corporate Kenan (1999) *The Honeymoon's Over (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *Girl-Watchers (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Car Trouble (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Three Girls a Guy and a Cineplex (1999) *Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (1999) *Natural Born Kenan (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *The Graduates (1999) *Hoo I'm Wild Wild West (1999) *Culture Shock/F.U.N. (1999) *3rd Storee (1999) *Aw Here it Goes to Hollywood (1999) *Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *New Radicals (1999) *The Chaperone/Employee of the Month (1999) *The M.A.F.T. feat. Kel Mitchell (1999) *Shanice (1999) *Oh Brother (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) *Futurama (1999) *SB-129/Karate Choppers (1999) *Sleepy Time/Suds (2000) *Valentine's Day/The Paper (2000) *Arrgh!/Rock Bottom (2000) *Texas/Walking Small (2000) *The April Fools (2000) *Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (2000) *Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (2000) *Tales from the Clip (2000) *Two Heads Are Better Than None (2000) *Something Smells/Bossy Boots (2000) *Your Shoes Untied/Squid's Day Off (2000) *Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (2000) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes (2000) *Christmas Who? (2000) *Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (2000) More later. Michala Maxwell's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Michala Maxwell's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Rugrats The Wild Thornberrys Oh Yeah! Cartoons Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants Rocket Power As Told by Ginger All Grown Up! My Life as a Teenage Robot iCarly Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze Random! Cartoons Victorious Bubble Guppies and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *Meet the Carmichaels (1993) *The Slide (1993) *Susie vs. Angelica (1993) *Tooth or Dare (1993) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster (1993) *Cool Hand Angelica (1993) *Angelica's Birthday (1993) *Educating Angelica (1997) *Angelica's Last Stand (1997) *The Wild Wild West (1998) *Pilot (1998) *Flood Warning (1998) *Dinner With Darwin (1998) *Bad Company (1998) *Runaway Rocketboy! (1998) *Gold Fever (1998) *Matadi or Bust (1998) *Temple of Eliza (1998) *A Very McNulty Birthday (1998) *Pilot (1998) *Flood Warning (1998) *Dinner With Darwin (1998) *Bad Company (1998) *Gold Fever (1998) *Runaway Rocketboy! (1998) *Matadi or Bust (1998) *Temple of Eliza (1998) *Vacant Lot (1998) *Only Child (1998) *Iron Curtain (1998) *Valley Girls (1998) *Naimina Enkijio (1998) *Blood Sisters (1998) *Eliza-cology (1998) *Flight of the Donnie (1998) *My Neighbor Was a Teenage Robot (1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet (1999) *Lost and Foundation (1999) *Nigel Knows Best (1999) *The Great Bangaboo (1999) *Rumble in the Jungle (1999) *The Dragon and the Professor (1999) *Born to Be Wild (1999) *Junior Prom (1999) *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *New Squid on the Block/Down the Drain (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Secret Spot/Ice Queens (1999) *Rebel Without a Trunk (1999) *Pal Joey (1999) *Rain Dance (1999) *Darwin Plays the Palace (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Otto 3000/Night Prowlers (1999) *Stick Your Neck Out (1999) *No Laughing Matter (1999) *Chimp Off the Old Block (1999) *Koality and Kuanity (1999) *Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Happy Luau to You-Au/Rocket Rescue (1999) *Carl Squared (2001) *Cookie Time (2001) *Hyper Corn (2001) *New Dog Old Tricks (2001) *Pain Pain Go Away! (2001) *Sea Minus (2001) *Ultralord vs. the Squirrels (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: The Movie (2001) *When Pants Attack (2002) *Normal Boy/Birth of a Salesman (2002) *Brobot/The Big Pinch (2002) *Granny Baby/Time is Money (2002) *Raise the Oozy Scab/I Dream of Jimmy (2002) *Jimmy on Ice/Battle of the Bands (2002) *See Jimmy Run/Trading Places (2002) *The Phantom of Retroland/My Son the Hamster (2002) *Hall Monster/Hypno Birthday to You! (2002) *Krunch Time/Substitute Creature (2002) *Safety First/Crime and Investigation (2002) *Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaughh!! Wilderness!! (2003) *Party at Neutron's/Ultra Sheen (2003) *Broadcast Blues/Professor Calamitous I Presume (2003) *The Eggpire Strikes Back (2003) *Maximum Hugh/Sleepless in Retroville (2003) *Make Room for Daddy-O (2003) *Beach Party Mummy (2003) *A Beautiful Mine (2003) *Sorry Wrong Era (2003) *The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Men (2003) More later. Jeremiah Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Jeremiah Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes from All That! Kenan and Kel The Angry Beavers CatDog Oh Yeah! Cartoons Spongebob Squarepants Cousin Skeeter ChalkZone Back at the Barnyard Random! Cartoons Fanboy and Chum Chum T.U.F.F. Puppy Bubble Guppies Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Sanjay and Craig: Note: This page isn't made yet. Briana Collins' favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Briana Collins' favorite episodes from All That! The Wild Thornberrys Spongebob Squarepants The Amanda Show Nicktoons Network Animation Festival iCarly Back at the Barnyard The Mighty B! Fanboy and Chum Chum Bubble Guppies and Sanjay and Craig: Note: This page isn't made yet. Will's favorite Nickelodeon episodes: Here is a list of Will's favorite Nickelodeon episodes from Rugrats Oh Yeah! Cartoons Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants The Fairly OddParents All Grown Up! Drake and Josh Avatar: The Last Airbender Catscratch Random! Cartoons Iron Man: Armored Adventures T.U.F.F. Puppy Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wendell and Vinne Rocket Monkeys and Sanjay and Craig: *Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing (1990) *Tommy's First Birthday (1991) *Barbeque Story/Waiter There's a Baby in My Soup (1991) *At the Movies/Slumber Party (1991) *Baby Commercial/Little Dude (1991) *Beauty Contest/Baseball (1991) *Candy Bar Creepshow/Monster in the Garage (1991) *Ruthless Tommy/Moose Country (1991) *Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma (1991) *Real or Robots?/Special Delivery (1992) *Weaning Tommy/Incident at Aisle Seven (1992) *Touchdown Tommy/The Trial (1992) *Fluffy vs. Spike/Reptar's Revenge (1992) *Graham Canyon/Stu-Maker's Elves (1992) *Toy Palace/Sand Ho! (1992) *Chuckie vs. the Potty/Together at Last (1992) *The Big House/The Shot (1992) *Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch/Mirrorland (1992) *Angelica's in Love/Ice Cream Mountain (1992) *Regarding Stuie/Garage Sale (1992) *Let There Be Light/The Bank Trick (1992) *Family Reunion/Grandpa's Date (1992) *No Bones About It/Beach Blanket Babies (1992) *Reptar on Ice/Family Feud (1992) *Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer (1992) *Aunt Miriam/The Inside Story (1992) *A Visit from Lipschitz/What the Big People Do (1992) *The Santa Experience (1992) *Visitors from Outer Space/The Case of the Missing Rugrat (1992) *Chuckie Loses His Glasses/Chuckie Gets Skunked (1992) *Rebel Without a Teddy Bear/Angelica the Magnificent (1993) *Meet the Carmichaels/The Box (1993) *Down the Drain/Let Them Eat Cake (1993) *The Seven Voyages of Cynthia/My Friend Barney (1993) *Feeding Hubert/Spike the Wonder Dog (1993) *The Slide/The Big Flush (1993) *King Ten Pin/Runaway Angelica (1993) *Game Show Didi/Toys in the Attic (1993) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica (1993) *Tooth or Dare/Party Animals (1993) *Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster/Twins Pique (1993) *Chuckie's First Haircut/Cool Hand Angelica (1993) *Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis (1993) *Grandpa Moves Out/The Legend of Satchmo (1993) *Circus Angelica/The Stork (1993) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell My Friend (1993) *When Wishes Come True/Angelica Breaks a Leg (1993) *The Last Babysitter/Sour Pickles (1993) *Reptar 2010/Stu Gets a Job (1993) *Give and Take/The Gold Rush (1993) *Home Movies/The Mysterious Mr. Friend (1993) *The Blizzard (1993) *Destination: Moon/Angelica's Birthday (1993) *Princess Angelica/The Odd Couple (1993) *Naked Tommy/Tommy and the Secret Club (1994) *Under Chuckie's Bed/Chuckie is Rich (1994) *Mommy's Little Assets/Chuckie's Wonderful Life (1994) *In the Dreamtime (1994) *Chuckie's Red Hair/Spike Runs Away (1994) *The Alien/Mr. Clean (1994) *Angelica's Worst Nightmare/The Mega Diaper Babies (1994) *New Kid in Town/Pickles vs. Pickles (1994) *Kid TV/The Sky is Falling (1994) *I Remember Melville/No More Cookies (1994) *Cradle Attraction/Moving Away (1994) *A Rugrats Passover (1995) *A Rugrats Chanukah (1996) *Mother's Day (1997) *A Rugrats Vacation (1997) *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops (1997) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica (1997) *America's Wackiest Home Movies/The Lympics (1997) *The Carwash/Heatwave (1997) *Faire Play/The Smell of Success (1997) *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica (1997) *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck (1997) *Potty Training Spike/The Art Fair (1997) *Send in the Clouds/In the Naval (1997) *The Mattress/Looking for Jack (1997) *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall (1997) *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner (1997) *Angelica Nose Best/Pirate Light (1997) *Grandpa's Bad Bug/Lady Luck (1997) *Hiccups/Autumn Leaves (1997) *Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe (1997) *The Word of the Day/Jonathan Babysits (1997) *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace (1997) *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble (1998) *The First Cut/Chuckie Grows (1998) *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day (1998) *Fugitive Tommy/Visiting Aunt Miriam (1998) *Uneasy Rider/Where's Grandpa? (1998) *The Fairly OddParents! (1998) *Runaway Rocketboy! (1998) *Journey to the Center of the Basement/A Very McNulty Birthday (1998) *The Family Tree (1998) *Too Many Timmys! (1998) *Where's the Wand? (1998) *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life (1998) *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin (1998) *Raising Dil/No Naps (1998) *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu (1998) *Submarine/Chuckie's a Lefty (1998) *Baking Dil/Hair! (1998) *Party of Three! (1999) *Zoo Story/I Do (1999) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again (1999) *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet (1999) *Opposites Attract/The Art Museum (1999) *Pedal Pusher/Music (1999) *The Jungle/The Old Country (1999) *Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint (1999) *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes (1999) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom (1999) *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies (1999) *What's Your Line?/Two By Two (1999) *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects (1999) *The Fairy Flu! (1999) *Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome (1999) *Runaway Reptar (1999) *Bubblestand/Ripped Pants (1999) *The Temp! (1999) *Jellyfishing/Plankton! (1999) *Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School (1999) *Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple (1999) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles (1999) *Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam (1999) *Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots (1999) *Nature Pants/Opposite Day (1999) *Culture Shock/F.U.N. (1999) *Musclebob Buffpants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (1999) *No Place Like Home (1999) *Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor (1999) *The Chaperone/Employee of the Month (1999) *Brothers Are Monsters/Cooking With Susie (1999) *Planting Dil/Joke's on You (1999) *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa (1999) *Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary (1999) *Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts (1999) *The Zappys! (1999) *SB-129/Karate Choppers (1999) *Sleepy Time/Suds (2000) *Scout's Honor (2000) *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners (2000) *Be My Valentine (2000) *Valentine's Day/The Paper (2000) *Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies (2000) *Discover America (2000) *Arrgh!/Rock Bottom (2000) *Texas/Walking Small (2000) *Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula (2000) *Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (2000) *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies (2000) *Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) *Something Smells/Bossy Boots (2000) *Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (2000) *Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy (2000) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes (2000) *Christmas Who? (2000) *Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs (2000) *Finsterella (2001) *Angelicon/Dil's Binkie/Big Brother Chuckie (2001) *Dil Saver/Cooking With Phil and Lil/Piece of Cake (2001) *Bad Shoes/The World According to Dil and Spike/Falling Stars (2001) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story (2001) *Changes for Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of a Time (2001) *Cat Got Your Tongue?/The War Room/Attention Please (2001) *Sister Act/Spike's Nightscare/Cuddle Bunny (2001) *Wormy/Patty Hype (2001) *Survival of the Idiots/Dumped (2001) *No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (2001) *Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (2001) *And the Winner Is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life (2001) *Shanghaied (2001) *Day of the Potty/The Time of Their Lives (2001) *Super Humor (2001) *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home (2001) *The Big Problem!/Power Mad! (2001) *Spaced Out!/Transparents! (2001) *A Wish Too Far!/Tiny Timmy! (2001) *Father Time!/Apartnership! (2001) *Adventure Squad/The Way More Things Work/Talk of the Town (2001) *A Rugrats Kwanzaa (2001) *Chin Up!/Dog Day Afternoon (2001) *All Growed Up! (2001) *Carl Squared (2001) *Cookie Time (2001) *Hyper Corn (2001) *New Dog Old Tricks (2001) *Pain Pain Go Away! (2001) *Sea Minus (2001) *Ultralord vs. the Squirrels (2001) *Pre-School Daze (2001) *Dream Goat!/The Same Game (2001) *Christmas Everyday! (2001) *Jimmy Neutron: The Movie (2001) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle (2002) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Time (2002) *Snowball Effect/One Krab's Trash (2002) *Nasty Patty/Idiot Box (2002) *Boys in the Band/Hex Games (2002) *As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? (2002) *Boy Toy/Inspection Detection (2002) *The Algae's Always Greener/Spongeguard on Duty (2002) *Action Packed/Smarty Pants (2002) *Super Bike/A Mile in My Shoes (2002) *Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (2002) *Spongebob's House Party (2002) *Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V (2002) *Foul Balled/The Boy Who Would Be Queen (2002) *Totally Spaced Out!/The Switch Glitch (2002) *When Pants Attack (2002) *Bow Wow Wedding Vows (2002) More later.